Shower Time Fantasy
by azurezury
Summary: Kagami can't tell the difference between fantasy and reality when Kuroko appears in his shower.


Dedicated to my most precious Deb - ilu

0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0

/Swish/

Kagami watched in satisfaction as the ball glided smoothly through the goal and bounced away on the floor, silence falling over the gym as the ball gently knocked against the wall and stilled. He wiped the sweat from his brow, contemplating going another round. Everyone else had already gone home and he had stayed to get some extra practice. He could always improve: run a little faster, jump a little higher.

However, he did have school in the morning and if he got caught one more time falling asleep in class, the instructors might just start handing out lengthier detention slips, which could possibly make him miss practice.

With a heavy sigh, he turned and headed into the locker room, peeling off his shirt as he did. He opened his locker, stripping off the rest of his clothes and snagging a towel. Might as well shower now so he could hit the bed as soon as he got home. It felt odd, having the entire locker room to himself. Kind of peaceful actually. He tossed his towel on a rack and turned on the shower, stepping under the cold spray. He shuddered, his skin prickling. The water warmed up fast enough and he braced his hands on the wall, shoulders relaxing as the heat soaked into his tired muscles.

After a few seconds, he grabbed the soap and lathered up his hands, starting to run the suds over his body. He scrubbed at his chest, hand rubbing down his stomach, the muscles tightening in anticipation of what to come. His mind turned on autopilot, eyes closing as his palm slid across his slowly thickening length. Images began to flash in his mind, the shower time scenario forming.

He imagined that his hands were Kuroko's hands, stroking and teasing his shaft. He closed his palm around his length, pretending that Kuroko's lips were slowly sucking him in, his thumb becoming that devilish tongue to swirl around the head. He pumped himself, curling his fingers into the wall as his shoulders hunched, breath hitching. His hand slipped off and an eye opened up to regain his balance. The other eye popped open when he saw a head of blue hair level with his hips. Clear eyes stared up at him and Kagami wondered if this was all a dream or reality. Had to be a dream. Kuroko would never stare up at him like that. He groaned as Kuroko's tongue flicked out to taste the white liquid seeping from his tip. This fantasy surpassed the others by far, Kagami thought as he watched Kuroko lean forward, his lips pressing a soft kiss to the flushed head before opening and slowly taking him in.

His hips flexed and Kagami reached down to thread his fingers in Kuroko's hair, tightening ever so slightly as Kuroko took him almost half way in. He hollowed out his cheeks, using the suction to further tease and torture Kagami. He could feel Kuroko's tongue twirling around his flesh and his teeth gently scraping when he bobbed up and down, eyes falling to half mast. Kagami tilted his head up towards the shower head, teeth gritting as he fought not to buck into Kuroko's mouth.

"K-Kuroko," he panted softly, his hand leaving the wall so he could tease his own nipples, needing the extra stimulation. Kuroko lifted a hand to cup his balls and rub them before sliding his hand between Kagami's ass, fingers teasing the tight bud. Kagami gasped, body freezing as Kuroko's fingertip gently pressed in, the touch sending electric waves through his body. If this fantasy kept up, he wouldn't last much longer. The finger pushed in slowly, aided by the slick water. Kagami twitched, his heart racing and his stomach tightening.

Kuroko began sucking strong again while that finger pressed against his sweet spot, making Kagami shudder with an impending orgasm. Kuroko eased another finger in, stretching Kagami to his fullest. Kuroko lifted his eyes to stare at him, a deep hunger in the look. He curled his fingers and thrust them fully into Kagami.

Kagami cried out as a shockwave pulsed through him, his hips flexing. Fire raced down his spine and he helplessly thrusted into Kuroko's mouth, spilling himself down the other's throat. Kuroko swallowed with ease, his fingers still moving inside of Kagami. Kagami felt his knees weaken and he grasped the shower bar to help steady himself. He closed his eyes for just a second, feeling his body completely loosen up and go numb.

When he opened his eyes, there was no Kuroko. He turned his head, looking around. Surely the entire thing had been a dream. But his body still tingled with the touch. He turned off the shower and grabbed his towel, shakily drying himself, his mind still turning over the entire event.

Dream or not, there was no way he would be able to look at Kuroko tomorrow and not become aroused.

Great.


End file.
